Os Jouons aux pirates
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: One shot pour le mot du mois -Juin 2012- "pirate". Renesmée veut s'amuser !


**Juin 2012**

**Le mot du mois** : Pirate

**Titre** : Jouons aux pirates !

**Auteur** : Ephylice

**Personnages présents** : Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett.

**Rating K+**

**Genre Humour**

* * *

_- Jacob ! Jacob ! hurlais-je, on joue aux pirates ?_

_Jake se retourna vers moi, m'offrant son plus beau sourire. Nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen, tous les deux assis sur l'herbe tendre et fraiche, que la rosée venait d'embrasser. _

_- Alors ? demandais-je._

- Capitaine Nessie, navire ennemis à tribord !

Je regardais à droite du navire, me penchant dangereusement en avant. Je pris la longue vue qui pendait à ma ceinture. En effet, un galion Américain se tenait là, immobile, à environ 1km.

- Hissez le pavillon noir ! criais-je comme ordres à mes matelots.

Mon équipage se composais seulement de huit personnes, tous des hommes. J'étais la seule femme à bord, et je dois dire qu'il est parfois difficile de diriger un navire avec sept crétins. Heureusement, Jacob m'aidais dans ma tâche.

_- Renesmée ! m'appela ma mère._

_- Maman ! Tu nous interrompes dans notre jeu Jacob et moi !_

_- Désolée. C'est ton père, il égorgera le premier de tes pirates qui te touchera._

_- Mais…_

_- Bon, retourne jouer ma chérie._

Je pris la barre virant à tribord. Le vent était dans notre dos, bien, il nous poussait vers notre objectif.

Nous étions maintenant à 500 m du galion. Je fis une manœuvre pour coller notre Silver Moon, un corsaire, au flan du galion ennemi.

- A l'abordage ! hurlais-je.

J'envoyais un grappin vers le galion. Je vis qu'il s'appelait « L'ours des mers ».

Une fois à bord, j'en rencontrais le capitaine. C'était un homme grand et musclé, il ressemblait à un ours.

_- Hey ! Nessie, tu attaque mon navire ! hurla Emmett._

_- Tonton ! _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non, rien…_

J'engageais le combat. Mon sabre en main, j'effectuais de grands mouvements. Le capitaine ennemi les esquivait habilement.

- Fichtre ! Tu es bien habile pour un ours !

- Tu es Renesmée, dite l'ange noir.

- En effet mais toi, qui es-tu ? demandais-je en parant un coup latéral.

- Capitaine Emmett.

Il n'en dit pas plus, Jacob venait de lui planter un poignarde dans le dos.

- Merci Jake.

Il me sourit.

_- Chérie ! cria Rosalie, tu viens de tuer mon mari._

_- Tata, c'est qu'un jeu !_

_- Oh Emmett !_

_Je laissais tomber._

Une blonde venait à moi, le regard meurtrier. Elle essaya de me transpercer avec sa double lame. Je sautais vers la droite puis lui asséna un coup transversal. Elle esquiva avec grâce.

- Tu…tu es morte, me dit-elle.

- Bien essaye.

- Je suis Rose ! Et je ne perds jamais !

Elle est bien prétentieuse celle là. Lassée par ses discours, je sortis mon pistolet à silex et lui décochait une balle dans la tête.

- Head shot ma belle, me dit Jacob en m'embrassant.

Nous ne faisions plus attention à ce qui nous entourait, nous étions dans notre bulle de bonheur. Nous deux, seuls au monde.

- Cap'taine, on à le trésor, me chuchota Seth à l'oreille.

Je sursautais.

- Bien, retournons sur le Silver Moon et laissons L'ours des mers dériver en paix.

L'équipage et moi-même, retournâmes sur mon beau navire. Je montais sur la prou du bateau. Un Ange munit d'une faux l'ornait.

Je regardais à l'horizon, L'ours des mers, poussé par les courants, était déjà loin de nous. Le butin était beau, dix coffres remplis d'or et de diamants.

- Bon, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon équipage, ce soir on fait la fête !

- OUAIS ! hurlèrent en chœur les huit hommes.

La bière coulait à flot. Beaucoup des hommes étaient déjà saouls. Moi j'en étais pas loin.

_- Renésmée ! Pas d'alcool, te es trop jeune ! me réprimanda mon père._

_- Mais papa, c'est qu'un jeu._

_- Tss tss, je veux pas le savoir ! Jacob ! Tu pourrais être plus sérieux !_

_Je me tournais vers Jake, espérant un soutient quelconque de sa part. Il dormait le bougre ! Ah mais… il sent la bière ! Quoi ? Il à bu ?_

_Je me mis à pleurer en courant vers mon papa._

_- Papaaa ! Jacob est méchant ! _

_- Je sais mon ange, il t'a fais quoi cette fois ?_

_- Il à même pas partager sa bièèèèèèèèèèèère ! C'est pas juste, c'est moi le capitaine du Silver Moon ! J'ai le droit de boire !_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A + pour d'autres fic !**_  
_

**Ephy  
**


End file.
